


A Brief Misunderstanding

by pedipalps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short, also i suck at titles, but thats okay i suppose, im not 100 percent satisfied with how i ended it, john and karkat are moirails, kind of more of a drabble i think, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: The first time you saw Karkat bleed, you'd thought nothing of it.
The first time you saw him cry, however, was a much different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of thought "well, if the trolls cry in the same color as their blood, then Karkat's tears would be red and John might be a bit concerned about that"
> 
> Also I've not seen a ton of fics where John and Karkat are moirails so I figured I'd make that a thing in this too.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time you ever saw Karkat bleed, you thought nothing of it. You knew that your moirail preferred to keep his blood color a secret, but it had never crossed your mind that it might be the same color as your own-and that that was a serious problem. 

It was a simple paper cut. You had caught a glimpse of Karkat's cut finger, and was amused because of the troll's grumbling about how "something so fucking mundane and non-threatening could manage to get through his goddamn skin like there was nothing fucking there". You were confused, however, as to why Karkat was cradling the injured finger to his chest, cupping his other hand around it as if to hide the crimson liquid from your field of view.

However, one extremely long and excruciatingly pale feelings jam later, you understood and Karkat felt even closer to his moirail than he ever had. 

Seeing Karkat bleed, to you, was not that big of a deal-yes, you would always be concerned for him, but the color was of no surprise and gave you no reason to question your moirail's health (aside from, of course, the fact that he was injured).

The first time you ever saw Karkat cry, however, was a much different story. You'd never seen any of the trolls cry before, so you had no idea that the color of their tears matched that of their blood. Because of this, the sight of the somewhat-translucent-red tear tracks falling down Karkat's cheeks scared you. A lot. 

You'd had no idea what was wrong with him, and the only though crossing your mind was not "my moirail is crying" but "my moirail is crying _blood_ ". 

Needless to say, you freaked out.

You'd bombarded Karkat with questions about how he was feeling physically, and you'd done an extensive amount of googling to try and find out what could lead to something like that happening.

During this, Karkat had only watched, confused, until it finally clicked- his moirail was an idiot who didn't know anything about trolls. On some level, he'd always known this, but it was times like these that caused it to really shine through.

He'd called to you from his seat and calmly- or as calmly as could he could manage- explained the situation to you. You could imagine that it was painfully easy to see the relief that washed over your face as you understood, and then the embarrassment that was quick to follow as you realized your mistake. 

It’d taken a while, but Karkat had mostly stopped teasing you for the misunderstanding. Mostly, though,you enjoyed when he would mock you for it, because you knew that he was actually grateful for the amount of concern you’d shown for him. You were one of the only few people who genuinely cared for him in a way other than was required. You always had, even long before the two of you became moirails. 

He cared deeply for you, too- you knew that very well. The two of you were practically inseparable. Whenever he needed you, you’d be there, and you knew the same went for you.

Though there would occasionally be the odd misunderstanding between the two of you, your relationship remained as strong as ever. You knew, whenever he would call you seemingly mean names, that he didn’t mean the insults. You were his, and he was yours, and that was all that mattered to either of you.


End file.
